Galgastan
The Galgastan (known as the Gargastan in the SNES/PS version) is an ethnic group from the Valerian Isles, featured in Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together. Despite not having the same privileged status as the Bakram, the Galgastan form the majority population of the isles. Galgastan is a landlocked kingdom on the Valerian Isles. Seperated from the Bakram and Walister kingdoms by the Burnham Massif, the only entrance from the east is through The Psonji Weald, a primordial forest. The main fortress, Cortanae Keep, is landlocked, with supples flowing through the port towns of Asyton and Balmamusa. Most of the land is swamp-like in the south and east of the kingdom, with snowy tundras and plains to the north. Notable Galgastani *Hierophant Leundar Balbatos - Regent of the Kingdom of Galgastan during the events of the Heim Conflict. Abusing his power as the guardian of the young Lord of Galgastan, Leundar ruled over his subjects with an iron fist, forcing submission from opposers under pain of death (as was the case of the village of Vasque), and directing a genocidal campaign against the Walister. His role changes depending on the route taken, but either way he dies defeated by the Walister Resistance. *Lord of Galgastan - The legitimate heir to the throne of Galgastan, descendant of Count Orlandeau, lord of Coritanae. His age is not stated, but considering the fact that Hierophant Balbatos rules as his regent, and some comments from other characters, he must be a young child or an infant. *Nybeth Obdilord - A scholar of necromancy at the service of the Kingdom of Galgastan. He possesses neither loyalty nor morals, only caring for the progress of his research. His activity brings the attention of the Walister Resistance during Chapter 1, before dissappearing from the story. He returns later, playing a larger role in the Neutral and Chaotic routes, and becomes the main antagonist of the Palace of the Dead subquest, where he's finally slain by Denam Morne. *Cressida Obdilord - Daughter of Nybeth, and a necromancer herself. During the Neutral route, she follows her father's orders unquestioningly, and is slain in combat by Denam Morne. In the Chaotic route, she comes to oppose her father's macabre practices, and is almost slain by him but gets rescued by Denam Morne. Despite the Hierophant's and her father's actions, she's extremely loyal to Galgastan, and will only join Denam's Order if he displays considerable acceptance of them. *Moldova Obdilord - Daughter of Nybeth, and a necromancer herself. She was pursued and cornered by the Walister Resistance after the recapture of Almorica Castle, and was slain battle. She was betrothed to Hektor Didarro at the time of her death. She's raised as an enslaved undead by her father during the Neutral/Chaotic route, but falls in battle against Denam's Order once more. *Jeunan Avertif - Former captain of the Wyrmknights. He acted as the Hierophant's right-hand during most of his rule, carrying out his genocidal campaign, most notably directing the massacre of Vasque. Eventually, he became repentant of his actions and joined the Hierophant's opposition, but was discovered, disgraced and imprisoned at Brigantys Castle. In the Chaotic route, he's saved from execution by Denam's Order, but doesn't play a greater role there; in the Lawful route, he's freed after the siege of Brigantys, and joins Denam after finding a kindred spirit in him. *Xaebos Ronsenbach - High Commander of the Knights of Galgastan, and the Hierophant's right-hand man. In the Chaos route he attempts to execute a group of rebels as a warning, but is stopped and slain in battle by Denam's Order; in the Lawful route he's tricked into leaving Brigantys unprotected, and after the Hierophant is killed, he takes over Coritanae Keep in a desperate last stand, and dies in battle. He's raised as an enslaved undead by Nybeth during the Neutral route, but falls in battle against Denam's Order once more. *Briam Didarro - Patriarch of the noble Didarro Family of Coritanae. He was pained by the Hierophant's actions, but remained loyal due to his oath. He instructed his son Hektor to guide the Walister Resistance to Brigantys Castle, and freed the prisoners of the castle once the siege began. After ensuing the death of the Hierophant and safe retrieval of the young lord under his charge, he took his own life. *Hektor Didarro - Knight of Galgastan and scion of the noble Didarro Family of Coritanae. He was pained by the Hierophant's actions, but remained loyal due to his oath. He was betrothed to Moldova Obdilord before her death. During the Chaotic route, he's sent to rescue Moldova's sister Cressida, and manages to bring her to Brigantys safely before dying in battle against Denam's Order. In the Lawful route he plays a larger role, plotting the Hierophant's downfall along with his father, obscuring information of the Walister Resistance's feint at Psonji Weald, and finally being slain in battle as part of his duty. He's raised as an enslaved undead by Nybeth during the Neutral/Chaotic routes, but falls in battle against Denam's Order once more. *Agares Bazin - Knight of Galgastan. He led the defense of Almorica Castle in place of the absent Nybeth, and was slain in battle by Denam Morne. *Orba Brondel - A painter, scholar, and Wizard of the Kingdom of Galgastan. He was a supporter of the Hierophant's extreme nationalist ideology. He was slain in battle by Denam's Order at Tynemouth Hill. *Garba Brondel - A philosopher and Wizard of the Kingdom of Galgastan. He was a supporter of the Hierophant's extreme nationalist ideology. He attempted to avenge his brother Orba's death at the hands of Denam Morne, but was slain in battle at Xeod Moors. *Dukas Windelband Gatialo - Infamous Terror Knight of Galgastan. Was slain by Denam's Order either en route to Coritanae Keep or in Coritanae Keep if he escaped. *Daesi Apollinaire - Knight of Galgastan. Was slain by Denam's Order in a last stand at Coritanae Keep if Dukas Windelband Gatialo was killed in Tynemouth Hill.Category:Nations